


love bite

by imnyoung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Polyamory, This is super self-indulgent, Throat Bulging, Voyeurism, hyungwon has little to no gag reflex, is that not a thing???, kihyunghyuk, like really implied only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: Kihyun comes back from eating out, and the scene he comes back to is still that— eating.But Hyungwon he— he's eating something else.(a look into what might have happened after minhyuk's 190503 vlive)





	love bite

**Author's Note:**

> okay so apparently minhyuk was rooming alone in his recent vlive, but for the sake of this story, kihyuk are roommates while hyungwon rooms alone :D
> 
> also i hate writing titles and summaries so much how do you even write one of those??

Kihyun pads down the hotel hallways, unhurried and relaxed. He’d just gone out to get something to eat, he even invited Minhyuk to go with him, but his current roommate had stayed back, something about going live to test their fans’ loyalty.

The smaller man watched it, tapping the heart continuously even as he slurped his noodles in the ramen bar, wishing that he’d just ordered take out so that Monbebes would be able to see him too. But in the end, he came back happy and full, always appreciative of the soothing ambiance Japan delivers. 

Approaching their shared room, he thinks about how Hyungwon had decided to pop-in so suddenly. It surprised him —and it obviously surprised Minhyuk as well— since the younger usually slept as soon as they got back from concerts or practices. Kihyun thinks about how Hyungwon’s voice was already deep and hoarse, probably from the drowsiness and the all the singing they’ve been doing. 

It’s just so out of character for him, to drag himself out of bed when Kihyun himself saw him enter his room (and lock it even) and willingly accompany Minhyuk until he ends his live. If Hyungwon needed something from Minhyuk, then he’d just tell him and get it, even if Minhyuk was doing something else.

Kihyun shakes the thought away, it doesn’t really concern him to know what or why Hyungwon does anything at all; he might be the laziest of the bunch but he easily has just as much whims as Changkyun, and that’s already saying something.

He doesn’t bother knocking— it’s his room too— but what he sees when he enters makes him wish he did.

Hyungwon hasn’t left, instead he’s lying flat on his back on Minhyuk’s mattress, hands fisted in the sheets, legs dangling on one side while his head is tipped back on the other. Minhyuk is standing right in front of him, cock shoved inside of Hyungwon’s mouth, lips red and deliciously stretched around Minhyuk, the older’s large hand holding the side of Hyungwon’s long neck in place. 

Kihyun immediately closes the door behind himself and locks it, not wanting to risk anyone seeing his two favourite people like this. At the sound of his intrusion, Hyungwon chokes around Minhyuk’s length, but Minhyuk insistently presses closer, causing the younger to produce the filthiest sounds as his throat constricts. 

Kihyun hasn’t been in the room for more than a minute, but he’s already feeling his dick harden in the cotton sweats. “Shit, you didn’t think of locking the door?”

Minhyuk toothily grins at him as he pulls out all the way. “We were waiting for you, but Hyungwon got impatient and we didn’t want any interruptions.”

Kihyun’s eyes darken at the thought of them waiting for him after the live, impossibly horny that they started without him. His eyes travel to Hyungwon, chest heaving as he pants loudly, so far gone that he only spares Kihyun a once-over before gulping heavily as he spots the growing tent in his pants. Kihyun lets out an uneven breath and says, “Don’t lie. You just wanted someone to come in and catch you in the act.”

At that, Minhyuk shrugs, the motion making his cock bob. Hyungwon goes cross-eyed as he keeps his eyes trained on it, tongue flicking out in hopes of having his mouth stuffed again. The younger’s fingers are growing restless beside him and he’s starting to squirm. As much as Kihyun loves making Hyungwon squirm, he decides to take pity on him for now, the urge to see Minhyuk fucking into Hyungwon’s waiting mouth far more overwhelming. 

“Go on, then.” Kihyun nods, moving from the door to the sofa in front of the bed, settling comfortably. “Don’t keep him waiting.”

When Minhyuk slides back in, Hyungwon whines, high and loud, eyes closing in satisfaction as the older goes all the way until his chin is tickled with Minhyuk’s dark curls. Kihyun notes, even in the haze of his arousal, how much of a good, obedient boy Hyungwon is. Keeping his hands to himself when his dick is strained painfully against his tight black boxer briefs, hips firmly planted on the bed.

Kihyun suddenly remembers the one moment where Minhyuk tries to get Hyungwon on his live, showing his bare leg and wonders how long Hyungwon had been in his underwear, and Minhyuk’s risky ass nearly showing him. 

He realizes then, with a hot rush going down his spine, that Hyungwon went to their room because he was horny. And the thought of Hyungwon hot and bothered while Minhyuk did his live, waiting patiently for his turn for attention, refusing to be shown to the camera because he was probably already half-hard in his boxers, voice naturally deeper in his arousal— It's making Kihyun excited and inexplicably turned on.

Minhyuk moves slowly and continuously, pulling out to the tip, and sliding back in. Kihyun knows his size, being on the receiving end of it constantly, so he knows how well Hyungwon is taking him right now.

“Isn’t he so pretty, Ki?” Minhyuk praises, eyes fondly looking over the younger as he thrusts in and out. The hand holding his neck moves, adjusting slightly to push two fingers into the base of his neck, where the collarbones meet. “Taking me so well, it’s like he was born to suck cock.”

As he presses harder, Hyungwon starts to lose his breath, breathing roughly through his nose as Minhyuk’s hips persistently piston into him, making the most guttural sounds. 

With a sharp exhale of ‘yes’, Kihyun rids himself of his sweats and underwear, letting it pool around his ankles as he sits back down, want dripping from his eyes, touching himself to the sight of his two boyfriends.

“Enjoying the show?” Minhyuk asks, pulling out (he keeps pulling out, it’s starting to get frustrating) inch by inch, letting Hyungwon lick and slurp through all the saliva and pre-cum, cleaning him. It makes Kihyun shiver when he swallows, it’s _loud_ and _filthy_ and everything he wants right now.

“Very.” Kihyun barely manages to say.

The older hums, deep in thought as he teases the tip of his cock in, stifling in a laugh when Hyungwon chases after it, but he angles his hips away so that Hyungwon can barely touch it with his tongue. 

Kihyun wonders how long Minhyuk’s gonna tease, how long the foreplay will go on for, because while it is hot and all, he sort of wants his own turn. No, he _really_ wants his turn. He can’t wait until that wet heat is enveloped around him, can’t wait to make the younger squirm around him, can’t wait to hear his whines around him as he fucks him fast and hard and rough—

Minhyuk beckons at him, patting the space next to Hyungwon. Kihyun doesn’t need to be told twice, he walks over quickly, the bed dipping as he kneels beside the youngest of them. Immediately, Hyungwon’s hand comes up to wrap around his length, making Kihyun cry out, hips bucking into the tight circle.

Kihyun had always liked Hyungwon’s hands, they were large and soft, yet bony. He likes having his hand on his cock as well, the way it nearly covers his whole length is a major turn-on for him. It always leaves him hot, the sight of Hyungwon’s long fingers playing with the head, turning him oversensitive before he travels all the way down, fondling his balls and making him see stars, before pumping him to completion.

Another hand comes up to turn his head by the chin, and then Minhyuk is kissing him, all sensual lips and expert tongue diving in to pry his mouth open. When they separate, they’re both out of breath, the older’s hair a mess from where Kihyun had grabbed it. 

“I wanted to show you something.” Minhyuk whispers into his ear, guiding Kihyun closer to Hyungwon by his nape. Kihyun isn’t too sure what to expect but by the looks of it, Hyungwon doesn’t either, his eyes dark and unfocused.

Carefully, Minhyuk slips inside, bending his knees slightly so that the angle is higher then steadily pushes in and—

_Fuck. That's hot._

Kihyun groans as Minhyuk slides in, eyes hungrily fixed on the growing bulge protuding against the long expanse of Hyungwon’s pale and and painfully unmarked neck, appearing and disappearing every time Minhyuk thrusts in and out. Hyungwon’s grunts and squeaks every time his cock hits his throat and the squelch as Minhyuk pulls out, the younger’s throat constricting at the foreign pressure. The noises, the sight, god— Kihyun can come from just this alone.

Aside from Kihyun’s nearing orgasm, the vocalist feels his heart swell: amazement, arousal, pride, and unadulterated adoration swirls in him and for the younger man. He’s aware that he’s looking at Hyungwon like hung the stars in the sky, and he might as well have, because the fondness and affection he’s feeling for him right now transcends the skies and the stars.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Minhyuk coos, letting go of Kihyun’s nape as the vocalist bends down, crawling over to kiss the protrusion on his throat, suckling a small hickey as Minhyuk moves in and out. 

It’s risky, and the makeup crew will stake his ass, but later, when he’ll look at Hyungwon and see the small hickey _he_ put there, he’ll remember how good Hyungwon was for them, and how proud he made them feel. 

“You’ve been so good for us, Hyungwon-ah.” Kihyun says, peppering kisses up his throat, his chin, finally kissing his swollen bottom lip while licking into the underside of Minhyuk’s length. 

“Ah, shit.” Minhyuk groans, lightly pushing Kihyun away to chase his own orgasm. He fucks into Hyungwon’s pliant mouth, finally fast and shallow, until he comes down his throat, Hyungwon swallowing every single drop like he’s parched.

After Minhyuk slips out, he sits Hyungwon up and replaces his dick with his mouth, lips gentle and tongue tender as he praises him every so often. Hyungwon smiles against him, pleased at the attention he’s getting for pleasing them. 

And Kihyun was just about to tuck himself in and finish himself off in the bathroom, figuring that the younger was exhausted after that. He’s already satisfied with having front row seats and having jerk-off material for the next seven years, but a hand on his stops him, and then Hyungwon is pulling him closer, a glint in his eyes and a lazy grin on his lips, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Then Hyungwon tips his head back slightly, and to anyone it would look like he’s trying to be arrogant, but Kihyun knows. He _knows_ that Hyungwon is proud of the hickey and he’s showing it off and that alone makes Kihyun come crawling back. Hyungwon breathes out before Kihyun crashes against him and kisses him silly: “Come on, you’re next.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter!!!! @dearchaes 
> 
> come and talk to me sometime :D


End file.
